As the internet becomes a larger and larger part of our lives, the demand for faster web surfing continues to grow. Internet service providers continue to increase the download/upload speeds offered to help appease this demand, however, as connection speeds increase, web page sizes do as well. One way modern web browsers speed up the web page loading process is to store a copy of the web page in local cache. When a user clicks on a web page, instead of loading the entire web page from a server, the browser initially loads a cached copy of the web page from its local memory. The cached copy is then updated until it matches the current version of the webpage. Since loading a file from local memory is much faster than retrieving a file via a network from a server, loading a cached copy of a web page is significantly faster than retrieving a web page from a server. The cached copy then serves as a base for the web page, resulting in less data needing to be retrieved from the server.